


Ishtar's SIMs Woes

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Ganesha would rather be anywhere, but listening to them, thank goodness for Master and Mash.
Relationships: Jinako (Ganesha) | MoonCancer/Karna | Lancer of Red, Jinako (Ganesha) | MoonCancer/Parvati | Lancer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Ishtar's SIMs Woes

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

"You messed this up!” Ishtar growled in frustration.

“The Great Ganesha has not done anything wrong. My fellow goddess demanded a favor in setting up a SIMs game for you. Just the way you wanted it. Ishtar looked over my shoulder the entire time.” Ganesha rebuked.

“You broke it!” Ishtar condemned her fellow goddess.

“Ganesha did no such thing. I was dragged to material gathering yesterday with Master.” Ganesha replied irritated with her fellow goddess. “Master, tell her how hard I worked yesterday, as well as the last week, against those Berserkers.”

Gudao felt put on the spot, but Mash answered for him to his relief. “That’s right. Ganesha fought against the Berserker enemies for experience cards this week, except for yesterday when she helped gather materials. But did Ganesha really break something of yours Ishtar?”

“She did.” Ishtar insisted.

“If it broke, we can always take it to Da Vinci.” Gudao finally found his voice. The solution so obvious to his mind. “The saved data might be lost if it was the memory card, but you could still play more of it later.”

“That’s a great idea, Senpai. Ishtar, if the game was broke into pieces, we can take it to Da Vinci to fix it for you.” Mash was just as on board.

“Then the Great Ganesha will leave because there is nothing to fix _**and** _nothing wrong with it. Not unless Ishtar did something she wasn’t supposed to do. That means Ganesha still has her favor owed to her later.” The Indian deity was about to leave. Karna, her usual shadow when she was out of her room, showed up with a few snacks of pudding and looked ready to follow her.

“Oh no you don’t!” Ishtar yelled out. “You have to see just what you did. Then, you will owe me a favor instead.”

The tension in the air was getting thicker, Gudao stepped in to stop.. whatever it was from getting worse. “Can we see what Ganesha supposedly did? Mash and I can confirm if she did it, or not?”

“Fine. Gudao bear witness to just what that goddess did!” Ishtar plugged in the computer, one of the very few things she was allowed to do even on her IshTaPrf – Ishtar Proof – computer Da Vinci specifically made for the goddess in mind. Ishtar then took out a CD case that had a game for SIMs scratch free. Gudao held his breath for whatever would happen when Ishtar inserted the disc into correct slot.

“It’s booting up like normal. Ishtar, does that mean there was nothing physically wrong with the disc?” Mash asked for confirmation.

“That’s right, what that elephant of a goddess did was in the game. Not to the thing itself. She used that computer sorcery.” Ishtar accused.

“Ganesha is not currently in her statue form.” Karna spoke out as he and said goddess snacked together on the floor.

Gudao about fell over at that little interjection. Mash was distracted on her side. “Did Ganesha share her snacks with you again?”

Karna shook his head and swallowed before answering. “Ganesha told me to get something for myself too. She hasn’t handed over any of the snacks I retrieved for her.”

“We aren’t here to ask about snacks!” Ishtar brought the two back to the issue at hand and to her for attention.

“Right, I am very sorry Ishtar. I’m sorry to you too, Senpai.”

“You were just channeling Gudako, it’s fine. The rest of us are used to tangents like this.” Gudao accepted the apology. “Besides, I’m sure someone else would have said something anyway.”

“Just so you know this just means you have to help punish Ganesha for her disrespecting her fellow goddess. She didn’t get me anything to try to make up for breaking my game. And trying to make a move on a favor from me.” Ishtar demanded in compensation.

“Of course. Thank you Senpai and thank you Ishtar. I will try my best to help.” Mash answered.

“There, see! It’s broken.” Ishtar decreed.

Mash and Gudao leaned in to get a closer look at the screen. It wasn’t frozen, the SIMs were freely doing exactly what they did unless directed. Basically, they were all doing what they wanted. Eresh was dancing in a graveyard with Alter, Emiya was cooking for Hakuno, Mash and Gudao were kissing, Gudako was having a party with Billy and Artoria, Gilgamesh was dancing with Hakuno-

_Wait!_

“Master!”

“It’s a SIMs of Chaldea, right? It looks like everyone is there. Is it not letting you change things, or order them around?” Gudao remembered you were mostly hands off after creating your home with the SIMs. Well, unless you wanted to them to talk to one another. Or something.. .he hadn’t played it in a while. He was valiantly trying to ignore the versions of himself and Mash inside the game.

“Yes! And each and every Gilgamesh in this stupid game find a Hakuno to pair off with. They laugh at the version of me and ignore her! See! Ganesha broke it!”

…..silence.

“And you see how the Great Ganesha did _nothing_ wrong.”


End file.
